A New Life Three Doors Down
by Rfoxy280
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic titled Three Doors Down. Domestic Vauseman galore as well as baby Vauseman on the way. Credit to Sahny for the idea for the title.
1. Morning, Afternoon, and Evening Sickness

**A New Life Three Doors Down**

Piper is standing in the kitchen of their penthouse apartment making dinner when she hears her wife come in through the front door. "Hey Al! I'm in the kitchen making dinner! How was your day? Anything new and interes…" Piper is cut off when she sees the brunette run past the kitchen with her hand over her mouth. Checking to make sure her marinara sauce is on a low simmer, Piper heads in the direction she just saw Alex run. Half way down the hallway, Piper can hear her wife retching in the guest bathroom. Running toward the door Piper knocks, "Al? Baby? Are you okay? I'm coming in alright?

Piper slowly opens the bathroom door and finds Alex kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up whatever is left in her stomach. Piper runs to her wife and pulls her beautiful black hair back while rubbing soothing circles on her back. Alex slowly scoots back away from the toilet and leans back against the bathtub placing her head on her knees. Piper gently pushes a lock of raven hair behind her wife's ear and settles on the floor next to her.

"Why do they call it morning sickness if it happens at all hours of the day?" Alex lifts her head up and asks Piper weakly, Alex's nausea has been pretty bad for the past week or so. "And my tits have already outgrown most of my bras and they are so fucking sore, just my shirt lying against them hurts."

Piper smiles and kisses Alex's temple before pressing the brunette's head onto her shoulder. "Al I'm sorry you are going through this…although I must say your tits have always turned me on, but now…holy shit! I wish I could help make you feel better, you know I would switch places with you in a heartbeat."

Alex lifts her head and gazes deeply into her wife's eyes, "I know Pipes, it'll all be worth it when we have little Pipex Vause running around!"

Piper squints her eyes and crinkles her nose the way that Alex loves, "Uh Pipex Vause? You've already named our kid? When were you planning on telling me?"

Alex chortles, "Well we can't keep saying 'it' that sounds like we're having an alien or something. I just thought a cute combination of our names would work until we find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Piper cracks a huge smile and places her hand on Alex's stomach, "What do you think little Pipex? Is it okay if we call you that for now?" Piper says pushing her wife's legs straight so that she can speak directly into Alex's belly. "We love you so much and we can't wait to tell our family and friends about you."

The women had decided to keep the pregnancy to themselves until after the eight week check-up which is scheduled for tomorrow morning. During their wedding reception in Punta Cana, Piper quietly pulled one of the waiters aside and told him to keep Alex's glass filled with sparkling grape juice instead of champagne for the entire night so that their friends and family would not get suspicious as to why Alex was not drinking to celebrate. Then there was the matter of the four positive pregnancy tests in the garbage of Nicky and Lorna's bathroom. Alex made a quick call to the front desk of their hotel and asked for someone to pull the garbage before the women returned later that night.

Since they have returned from their honeymoon, it has been a bit harder keeping the secret. For the past two weeks Alex has let Nicky believe she has the flu and that's why she has been so sick lately, but how long can one realistically have the flu? Piper has also been practically bursting to tell Polly and actually almost blurted it out yesterday when she was holding and cuddling with Finn.

"I can't wait to share our good news with everyone we love!" Piper says with a squeal and a giggle. "I mean it's been nice having it be our little secret, but I'm ready to share our bundle of joy with the world!"

"Slow down there Pipes!" Alex says with a giggle as she impossibly falls more in love with her wife. "I think we should let our families and close friends know before we shout it from the rooftops!"

Piper sighs and rests her head on Alex's shoulder while entwining their hands, "I'm just so excited baby! I love you so much and you are going to make the best mom!" The women sit there against the bathtub for several minutes until Piper lifts her head to look at her wife. She is worried when she sees tears on Alex's cheeks. "Al? Honey what's wrong? Are you sick again?"

Alex shakes her head and quickly wipes her eyes, giving Piper a smile, "No babe, I'm fine…it's just these fuckin hormones, I've been so emotional lately! Nicky looked at me like I had twelve heads because I teared up when she offered to close up for me tonight!"

Piper laughs loudly, "Nicky must think you are really losing your shit!"

"Hey Pipes?"

"Yeah"

"Is that your famous marinara sauce I smell?"

"Why yes it is…but I wasn't sure if you would be able to eat after being so sick"

"Are you kidding me babe? I'm fucking starving!"

Piper giggles and stands up reaching for Alex's hands to pull her up off the floor leading the way to the kitchen for dinner.

Later that night as they get ready to fall asleep, Piper tries to take the big spoon position, but Alex isn't having any of it and quickly pulls the blonde's back to her front. Kissing the blonde's neck gently Alex whispers, "Goodnight Pipes, I love you."

"Hmmm I love you too Al, but…."

"But what!" Alex retorts.

"What's gonna happen when your belly is too big for you to be the big spoon?"

"Shut up and go to sleep Pipes," Alex whispers into her wife's ear. "I'm sure we will be able to figure something out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alex and Piper Vause?" the nurse calls out as the women jump to their feet in the waiting room of their ob. /gyn. "Dr. Morrison will see you now." Alex grabs Piper's hand and the women follow the nurse into an examination room where she takes Alex's weight, blood pressure, and temperature before drawing blood. "Everything looks good Ms. Vause, the doctor will be in shortly," the nurse says before leaving the room. Several minutes later there is a short knock on the door before Dr. Morrison enters. She is African American and in her mid-thirties. Alex and Piper immediately felt comfortable with her when they began their fertility and insemination procedures a couple of months ago.

"How are my favorite newlyweds this morning? How are you feeling Alex? Dr. Morrison asks as she breezes into the room with Alex's chart and bloodwork results.

"We're great Dr. Morrison minus the nausea I feel most of the day," Alex answers smiling and glancing toward Piper.

"Well that is completely normal at this stage of your pregnancy. It should start to go away in about three weeks or so, but in the meantime keep taking your prenatal vitamins and try ginger ale with pretzels that was the only thing that got me through my morning sickness phase," the doctor says with a laugh. "Your blood work looks great, your blood pressure is darn near perfect, and your weight is right on target at eight weeks… so what do you ladies say if we try to get a look at your little one in there?" Dr. Morrison asks gesturing toward Alex's stomach.

Piper and Alex look at each other with nervous excitement as the brunette lies back on the examination table and reaches for the blonde's hand. Dr. Morrison gently lifts Alex's shirt and squirts a cold gel onto her abdomen before gliding the probe around while using the monitor to guide her progress. Dr. Morrison suddenly stops and squints her eyes at the screen.

"Is everything okay doctor?" Piper asks tentatively while squeezing Alex's hand.


	2. Tell Me Something I Didn't Already Know

"Oh yeah, sorry everything looks great…but I do have some interesting news for the two of you," Dr. Morrison says. Alex glances at Piper and then back toward the doctor.

"What is it?" Alex and Piper ask simultaneously and then giggle nervously.

"Congratulations ladies! You are having twins!"

Piper's mouth drops open and Alex's does the same. "Um…excuse me, but what did you just say?" Alex asks looking at the doctor.

"I said you're having twins! Look right here," Dr. Morrison says pointing to a small figure on the screen, "And here," she says pointing to another small figure on the screen. Sure enough Piper and Alex can see two tiny beating hearts on the screen. Tears immediately start streaming down both women's faces as Piper leans down to tenderly kiss Alex on the lips. "Holy shit babe! We're gonna have two!" Piper whispers into her wife's ear. Alex shakes her head slightly and smiles still too stunned to put her feelings into words.

"I can clearly see two amniotic sacs so most likely they are fraternal twins, but it is possible for some identical twins to have separate sacs, we might be able to tell more at your next appointment when we can determine their genders," Dr. Morrison continues, "It looks like you can plan on a due date of April 19th, but in the meantime keep doing what you've been doing because everything looks great! Congrats again Vauses and I'll see you in another four weeks," the doctor concludes leaving the room to allow the couple a moment of privacy.

It has been several minutes since the doctor left the room and Alex has yet to say anything. Piper is a bit concerned about the brunette and asks tentatively,

"Hey Al?" There's no answer Alex just remains sitting on the edge of the examination table biting her lip slightly.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? Come on babe talk to me." Alex is suddenly jolted out of her trance-like state as her emerald eyes fix onto Piper's ocean blue ones.

"Pipes…I was freaked out enough about having ONE baby…and now there's two of them! I mean what if I'm a terrible mom? What if I mess them both up? What if…"

"Al calm down baby, take a deep breath. We knew this was a possibility because multiples are much more common with in vitro procedures," Piper says placing her hands on Alex's cheeks. "Our babies are so lucky to have you for one of their moms, and I'm going to be right here with you every step of the way okay? How about we get you up and we get out of here because we have some news to share with our friends."

Alex takes a deep breath and visibly relaxes as she pulls her gorgeous blonde wife in for a kiss. Pulling away from the kiss Alex whispers, "Alper."

Piper's brow furrows in confusion, "Did you just say Alper?"

Alex chuckles slightly, "Well since there are two now, we need another temporary name, so how about Alper?"

A huge smile lights up Piper's face, "Pipex and Alper Vause! I like it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the doctor's office, Piper insisted on stopping by the grocery store to buy Alex some ginger ale and pretzels as Dr. Morrison suggested. As the women walked through the store picking up some essentials Piper says, "Hey baby? Are you up for inviting Nicky and Lorna for dinner tonight? I think they deserve to be the first to know." Nicky and Lorna were actually the only people that knew Alex and Piper's situation with Piper needing a couple of years to heal from her attack before trying to become pregnant and Alex deciding to carry the couple's first child. They were aware that Alex and Piper had started the process of harvesting Piper's eggs and searching for a sperm donor, but they did not know that the embryos had already been implanted.

"Actually Pipes, I feel surprisingly good, I mean after the shock of hearing that we're having twins!" Alex says with a deep chuckle. "I think that's a great idea babe, I'll text Nick right now."

 **To Nicky** : Hey Nick! Pipes and I were wondering if you and Lorna want to come over for dinner, maybe order a pizza or something? It's been awhile since we all got together.

As soon as Alex sent the message she saw that Nicky was typing a reply

 **To Alex:** Yeah Vause that sounds great, I never say no to pizza! I'll bring the beer! What time you want us to come up?

 **To Nicky:** How's 6ish?

 **To Alex:** Sounds great Stretch see you then! Make sure Blondie orders pepperoni and mushrooms on the pizza and not her usual spinach shit!

Alex smiles to herself and catches up with her wife who is already at the checkout counter. "They're coming over for pizza at around six. Nick says that you better order pepperoni and mushrooms instead of 'that spinach shit!'" Piper laughs as she pays the cashier, "Is pepperoni and mushrooms okay with you Al? I know your stomach has been very sensitive lately."

"Pepperoni and mushrooms sounds absolutely delicious, and after they leave I'd like a little of you for dessert," Alex murmurs into Piper's ear with that damn sexy eyebrow raise of hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Alex are cuddled up on their sofa watching a comedy on television waiting for their guests and the pizza to arrive. There is a loud obnoxious knock at the door followed by an even louder shout as Nicky opens the door and walks right in like she owns the place.

"Knock, knock Vauses! My lady and I have arrived! The party can officially start! When's the pizza coming? I'm starving! Vause you want a beer? Lorna brought some Pinot for herself and Blondie!" Nicky yells from the kitchen as she puts the beer and the wine in the fridge.

Nicky appears in the living room carrying two beers quickly handing one to Alex before making herself comfortable on the loveseat. Lorna appears next carrying two glasses of Pinot handing one to Piper before sitting down next to Nicky. Alex holds the beer awkwardly and avoids making eye contact with her best friend. Piper sees how uncomfortable Alex is and begins speaking, "The pizza should be her in about ten minutes…but we kinda have some big news that we want to share with guys…" Piper glances at Alex and smiles. Alex nods at Piper with a small smile telling her to go ahead, "Alex is pregnant! And it's twins! We are having twins!"

"Ahhhhh congratulations you guys!" Lorna screams jumping up from the couch to give both women a giant hug. "We're so happy for you, right Nicky?" Nicky pulls Piper into a hug and then walks over toward Alex.

"Well Stretch tell me something I didn't already know!" Nicky says giving her best friend a playful jab on the shoulder, "I mean I've known for at least a week now, not about the twins obviously, but that you were preggo. I was just waiting for you to get up the nerve to tell me."

"Fuck you Nichols! You did not know! I know you…you definitely would have said something by now if you knew," Alex replies coolly as she heads into the kitchen to grab some plates for the pizza.

"Believe what you want Vause, but I'm much too observant for you to hide something this huge from me. For example, you have made a ton of excuses why you couldn't have a drink with me after work, you've been puking your guts out for two weeks, you started fucking crying yesterday when I told you to go home and that I would handle closing, and last but DEFINITELY not least…your tits are fucking enormous!" Nicky lays out her case and Lorna giggles adding, "That is true Alex!"

"Nicky! First of all why didn't you say something sooner? We've been dying to tell you guys! And second of all…why are you looking at my wife's tits? I mean you have a girlfriend!" Piper shrieks.

"First of all Blondie, I love Lorna with all my heart, but I'm not dead and I'm not blind because her tits," Nicky says pointing to Alex, "Are fuckin huge! I mean they were always pretty big, but now…"

"Okay! Okay! Nicky enough about Alex's boobs! Just shut up and drink your beer!" Piper says trying to sound annoyed, but failing miserably as a smile slipped from her mouth. Alex just shakes her head because she is used to Nicky's crude comments.

Just then the pizza arrives and the women eat and joke around for nearly an hour before Nicky says, "Well we have some news of our own...Lorna's agreed to move in with me!

"Well it is a bigger place and much closer to work…" Lorna says as Nicky looks highly insulted. Lorna giggles and gives Nicky a huge kiss, "and the love of my life lives there too, so how could I say no?"

"Oh yay!" Piper squeals, "It's about time Nicky!" The blonde says giving Nicky a playful shove.

"Hey we didn't want to perpetuate the lesbian U-Haul stereotype, so we waited awhile!" Nicky replies sarcastically. "And on that note, we're gonna take off! Congrats again you guys, I can't wait to see how this pregnancy treats you Vause!" Nicky says with a sly wink at the raven haired woman.

Walking their guests to the door Alex says with a laugh, "You know I love you Nick…but fuck you!" Nicky laughs loudly as she wraps her arm around Lorna's shoulder and walks to the elevator shouting over her shoulder, "Love you too Vauses!"

Closing and locking the door, Alex heads to the kitchen where Piper is busy loading the dishwasher. Alex can't help but admire the view of the blonde's ass. Walking up behind her wife, Alex wraps her arms around Piper's waist and seductively whispers into her ear, "How about that dessert?" Piper sucks in her breath and turns around into Alex's embrace. Quickly Alex lifts Piper up so that she is sitting on the counter. Stepping between the blonde's legs, Alex attacks her mouth with a searing kiss while her hands roam from Piper's waist to thighs. Pushing her tongue insistently against Piper's bottom lip, she is granted access with a deep moan from her wife. Grabbing Piper's shirt as their tongues battle for dominance, Alex pulls the offending garment over her head in about a millisecond before unhooking the clasp of the blonde's bra. The brunette leans forward and take one rock hard nipple into her mouth while softly pinching the other one. Piper's head falls back as she pushes her chest toward Alex's expert mouth. Alex can't wait to have her way with her hot blonde any longer so she slides her hands underneath Piper's butt and lifts her up. Piper screams, "Put me down Al! You shouldn't be lifting me up in your condition!" Alex just laughs walking toward their bedroom kissing the blonde's neck as Piper wraps her legs around her waist. "Pipes, I'm pregnant not disabled, and after being sick for basically two weeks straight, I'm horny as hell and I want you," Alex whispers into her ear before depositing her on the king sized bed. Lying down on top of her, Alex continues the kiss that began in the kitchen. Allowing her lips and tongue to explore Piper's neck, ears, pulse point, and collarbone until she can hear her wife's breathing increase as soft moans escape her throat. Removing Piper's leggings and throng in one movement, Alex settles between her lover's legs. This is the closest place to heaven on earth that Alex can imagine as she allows her senses to take in all that is the gorgeous blonde. Piper is so wet already that Alex can see the wetness coating her folds and inner thighs. Unable to resist any longer, Alex takes a long slow lick from Piper's center to her throbbing clit and then back down again several times causing the younger woman to buck her hips up and groan loudly, "Oh Fuck Alex!" Focusing her mouth and tongue on Piper's clit, Alex sucks hard as she slides two slim fingers inside making a come hither motion with every thrust. Sensing that her wife is close, Alex sucks her clit even harder while continuing with her fingers until Piper comes apart with a hard orgasm. Slowing her movements to allow Piper to come back to Earth, Alex kisses her way back up the blonde's body giving her a sexy smirk. Piper smiles and rolls her wife onto her back to return the favor slowly removing the brunette's clothes and kissing and worshipping her entire body. Suddenly Piper is flipped back over again as Alex takes control. Lifting one of Piper's legs, Alex straddles her and begins grinding their pussies together. They are both so wet that they slide effortlessly against each other until both women scream their release. Collapsing next to Piper, Alex cuddles her wife and whispers, "Fuck, I really needed that babe." Piper giggles resting her head on Alex's shoulder, "Yeah Al… me too."

 **A/N Thank you all for your kind reviews and comments and I am thrilled that you guys are as excited as me about this sequel. Just a heads up this will not be as long as the first story, I'm thinking 10 chapters or so. Next Diane will find out she's gonna be a grandma!**


	3. Grandma Diane

**A/N Yes I'm still here! Sorry for the unexpected delay in this story. I got distracted by someone who didn't deserve me for a while, but I'm back now and determined to finish this sequel. Reviews are always appreciated, I would love to know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

Walking in the door from her morning run, Piper chugs down a bottle of water then puts on some decaf coffee for Alex before heading to their bedroom. Piper pauses in the doorway and smiles as she watches her beautiful wife sleep. Alex is lying on her side with Piper's pillow hugged to her chest. There is a small smile on the brunette's lips as if she is having a very good dream. Piper hesitates for a moment checking the bedside clock. She really can't wait any longer to wake up Alex if they are going to make it to the train station on time.

"Babe?" Piper whispers into her wife's ear kissing her temple as she pushes a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

"Harumphh," Alex grumbles pulling the covers up over her head.

"Babe you have to get up. We are supposed to pick up your mom at Penn Station in an hour and I thought you'd want to shower before we left," Piper murmurs slipping under the covers herself and spooning Alex from behind while softly kissing the back of her neck.

It has been three days since Piper and Alex found out that they are having twins and they still have not told their respective parents. It is Diane's fiftieth birthday today so Alex and Piper are planning a special day and night including breakfast, a walk in Central Park, Mamma Mia! on Broadway, dinner in the city, and of course giving her the big news that she will soon be a grandma.

"Al? Come on babe the coffee's already on, you need to get up and shower."

Another grumble comes from under the covers, "hmmmmm just give me five more minutes Pipes."

"Okay babe, but just so you know I'm gonna be lathering up my naked body in the shower and I hope you will join me sooner rather than later." And with that Piper uncovers Alex's head as she gets up out of the bed and begins stripping off her running gear.

Alex hears the word 'naked' and opens her left eye just a Piper is pulling her sports bra over her head. Alex smiles that sexy smirk and says, "I thought I heard the word naked and now I hope I'm not dreaming."

"Get your sleepy ass in the bathroom and find out!" Piper calls over her shoulder as she walks into their bathroom.

Alex smiles and throws the covers off before jumping out of bed and ridding herself of her pajamas. Hearing the shower running Alex walks into the already steamy bathroom and climbs into the shower with her gorgeous wife. Kissing the side of Piper's neck, Alex whispers, "This is so much better than a dream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Piper and Alex are at Penn Station waiting for Diane's train to arrive. "There she is!" Piper squeals as she sees her mother-in-law step off the train. The blonde begins waving her arms like a lunatic to make sure Diane sees them waiting for her. Diane jogs that last few steps dropping her overnight bag and enveloping her daughter and her wife in a giant hug. "Oh my god! I can't believe I haven't seen you two since the wedding! We really need to resume our every other Sunday breakfasts…I miss you guys!" Diane says pulling back to give Alex and then Piper a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom I sure hope you are hungry because we are having breakfast at our favorite restaurant and they serve the biggest omelets you have ever seen," Alex says grabbing her mom's overnight bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Yes I'm starving, but I didn't eat this morning because you told me not to. I was afraid the woman next to me on the train could hear my stomach growling!" Diane answers back as the three woman begin to make their way out of the train station.

Once seated at the restaurant and after all three women place their breakfast order, Alex glances nervously at Piper who offers and huge smile and says, "Go ahead…give it to her!"

Alex hands her mom a gift bag, "Happy birthday Mom! This is from Piper and I we wanted to make sure your fiftieth birthday is extra special."

Diane smiles, "Oh you girls didn't have to get me anything, you've already spent too much on the show tickets…you know I just love spending time with the two of you!"

Piper can't contain her excitement any longer, "Diane open your present!"

Diane smiles and reaches for Pipers hand, "Piper of course you can always call me Diane, but since you're married to my daughter now, I would love it if you would call me Mom."

Piper bites her lip and smiles, "Okay…Mom…open your present."

Diane peeks inside the gift back and moves away the tissue before she sees what appears to be a t-shirt of some kind. Reaching inside the bag she removes a purple shirt that has a large bouquet of flowers on the front. Diane's eyes immediately fill with tears when she reads the lettering on the t-shirt, WORLD'S BEST GRANDMA! "Oh my God!" Diane shrieks running around the table to Piper pulling the blonde into a bear hug. "Piper you're pregnant? This is wonderful news! How far along are you?" Piper hugs Diane back but looks at Alex for a little help.

"Uh Mom?" Alex says grabbing her wife's hand.

"Oh Alex, baby, congratulations to you too!" Diane lets go of Piper and wraps her daughter into an equally big hug, "I was hoping the two of you would start a family as soon as possible because you both will make great mothers…and I will be the best damn grandma the world has ever seen!"

"Mom…Piper's not pregnant," Alex says with a raise of her eyebrow toward Diane.

"What do you mean she's not pregnant? Why would you get my hopes up with that shirt if…" and finally it clicks in Diane's head, "Wait a minute, if Piper's not pregnant that means…"

"I am!" Alex says with a huge smile on her face.

"Holy Shit! Alex you're pregnant?" Alex nods her head and starts to tear up as she sees tears streaming from her mother's eyes. Shaking her head and wiping her eyes Diane is still confused, "But I thought you guys had agreed that Piper would carry."

"Yes that was the plan," Piper begins grabbing Diane's hand, "but because of my attack the doctor feels that it would be dangerous for both me and the child if I were to become pregnant before my uterus is completely healed and the scar tissue has had time to diminish-four to five years so Alex decided to carry this time."

"We used Piper's eggs and found a donor whose tall with black hair and green eyes and then implanted the embryos into me and it worked on the first attempt. I was actually pregnant at our wedding, but we decided to keep it to ourselves until our eight week checkup which was just a few days ago," Alex explains to her mom.

"Diane…I mean Mom…I want you to know that in several years when I am able to carry, we are gonna use Alex's eggs, we just thought this would be a great way for both of us to be involved in the pregnancy," Piper rambles.

"Oh Piper! I don't care which one of you is the biological mother. I will love this child because he or she was created by the two of you my daughter and daughter-in-law. Oh my God when's the due date? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Diane fires questions at the two women then playfully chastises her daughter, "Alex you are still way too skinny, you are eating for two now you know?

Alex laughs and glances at Piper before beginning, "Well the due date is April 19, no we don't know yet about the sex, I am so not skinny because damn near all of my clothes don't fit me anymore, and actually Mom, I'm eating for three…"

Diane's nearly pop out of her head, "THREE! HOLY SHIT! You guys are having twins?" Piper and Alex shake their heads simultaneously as all three women begin to cry tears of joy and happiness. After breakfast, the three women go for a walk in Central Park and do some shopping for maternity clothes for Alex. After returning to the penthouse to change clothes, they head to the theater to see the show. Diane had never before seen a Broadway show and was brought to tears during the final number. They had dinner at a quaint little Italian restaurant near the theater district and finally headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back home, Alex heads to the kitchen to put on some coffee. Piper can barely keep her eyes open, "I'm sorry, but would you two be upset with me if I went to bed, I'm exhausted!"

"No problem babe, go on to bed, I'll be in soon," Alex says pulling her wife in for a hug and kiss.

"Goodnight Piper, and thank you again for this wonderful day! You two really gave me a fiftieth birthday that I will never forget."

"It's nothing Mom, you deserve it," Piper says giving her mother-in-law a hug before heading to bed.

Alex pours herself and her mom a cup of coffee as they sit down.

"Mom?"

"Yeah hon?"

"I'm not gonna lie…I'm a bit freaked about having twins. I mean I just keep thinking what if I'm not good enough or what if I do something wrong? I mean I don't have a lot of experience with kids and I just..."

"Allie! Stop! You are going to be a great mother. You are the most kind, loving, and nurturing person I know. You have a wonderful wife who will be there with you every step of the way and of course Grandma Diane will be there too."

"Thanks Mom…If I'm going to be a great mother it is all because I had the best role model in the world."


End file.
